Lightix: Essences
by Ella Anders
Summary: After coming face-to-face with Trinidad old emotions re-surface and Griselda's head continues to spin long after she has made her decision. Listen to her heart or head? Somehow Griselda must force her emotions and painful memories to the side if she has any hope of finding the Crystalized Essence of Prisma before Trinidad. Perhaps Avalon might be the distraction Griselda needs.


**_Lightix: Essences_**

**Summary: After coming face-to-face with Trinidad old emotions re-surface and Griselda's head continues to spin long after she has made her decision. Listen to her heart or head? Somehow Griselda must force her emotions and painful memories to the side if she has any hope of finding the Crystalized Essence of Prisma before Trinidad. Perhaps Avalon might be the distraction Griselda needs… BOOK Two.**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I the author do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Lightix is back! I am very excited to start out the next leg of Griselda's journey, I know it has not been that long since I ended the first book, and that I have yet to really finish any other story, but I really have missed writing Griselda. Hands down she is becoming my favorite character. Anyways, book two is here. With any luck I will get my chapter word counts up this time around as a lot more is happening this time around, more action, drama, romance and I am adding Grisleda's fairy form in the mix.**

* * *

Chapter One- Scorn by Love, Driven by Faith

Rarely the conversation at the teacher's table where anything but thrilling. And tonight's meal was no expectation. As always the large dining room was filled with nearly with the extensive student body, despite the large-ness of the open space it was incredibly noisy as the girls chatted among their clicks, shouting across the room, and so forth. From her spot at the front of the room at the teacher's table, Griselda grumbled as she gingerly rubbed her temples. All the noise on top of stress and sleep deprivation was giving her a serious migraine. Griselda made a face, the night before had been one strength hand-deliver from Shadow-Haunt as she had come face to face with her ex and wanted criminal of the Magic Dimension, Trinidad. It had been bitter-sweet to some extent, seeing the face of an old lover that you still had some feelings for after years away. That idea alone was incredibly romantic, and the subject of one of Grisleda's latest reads, "Rosebud".

But Griselda's tale was different than Rosebud's protagonist, Arielle's. Griselda's was real, dangerous and wanted man who was responsible for the fall of his and her home Novaicia, better known as the Realm of Lights. Well, Trinidad wasn't completely responsible… Unlike Arielle's meeting with Jason, Griselda's meeting with Trinidad was anything but romantic. But like any great story, there was foreshadowing, The Crystallized Essence of Prisma. That artifact was Trinidad's goal, the reason he need her was simply to locate it for him. Shame for him though, because unlike Arielle, Griselda wasn't a pin-head, she was going to turn the tables and locate the artifact before he could.

That is assuming she could actually find something out about the essence.

After being shooed to bed by DuFour, Griselda had permitted herself roughly four hours of rest before she awoke from flash-backs of her encounter with Trinidad. With the image of his face still in her mind, rest was out of the question and un-important. The quest for the essence was not her top and only important thing in her life. For the reaming of the early morning Griselda had gone through every single non-fiction book in her large collection, searching for anything and everything about her fallen world's treasure. But, of course as good old fate would have it, there was no information or even mention of the artifact. It was almost as if all traces of the essences where fictitious.

A chill ran down Griselda's spin, even though there was no proof of the existence of the artifact she had to believe that it was real. It had to be, if it wasn't- she stopped herself there, not wanting to think what Trinidad might do to her if he found out there was no essence. Then again it couldn't be worse than what he would do if he knew she was rebelling against him.

Hating where she was going with her train of thought, Griselda shock her head to dismiss the un-pleasant thoughts and refocused on current matters. By chance she glanced up at the cook, dinner was running late. Her stomach rumbled, she should have known better when she assigned Mirta and her friends dinner duty as punishment. With nothing better to do at the moment, Griselda propped her head into her hand and half-heartedly listened to her fellow teachers and staff chat.

Despite the loud-ness of the hall, Wizgiz somehow was able to talk over the commotion and was able to be hear with ease. "_Aaannddd _then I said-"Raddled off Professor Wizgiz, his tone animated and expression lively. Polar opposite of Griselda currently. "'Well, if you call that impressive you should see my impress-".

Wizgiz when on, but Griselda toned it out, she had the displeasure of hearing this story too many times for her preferences. A yawn escaped past her lips, and her eyes grew heavy. _Tired, so tired. _Griselda though as she reached for her umpteenth cup of coffee of the day, keeping count required more energy than Griselda had at her disposal.

"Hello, everyone." Avalon said as he slowly pulled out the chair closest towards Grisleda, as the other professors greeted him he winked over at the sleepy Griselda. He then paused before setting down, just look at her for some time. Griselda felt her cheeks flush for a instance, ever since her big break-down a few days prior that lead to her telling him seemingly everything about Trinidad, the voice that had spoken to her and Novaicia, things had been somewhat different between the two. As she watched him watch her, Griselda's eyes studied his body. Had he always been that attractive? Or was she just noticing? Suddenly keeping her eyes open wasn't nearly as challenging.

"Grisleda, Griselda." Avalon said, waving his hand before her face. This grasped Griselda's attention, her face become fully red as she pulled away, under her breath muttering an apology. But she really didn't feel all that sorry…


End file.
